Sinners
by Tess-chan
Summary: ¿Quién no ha pecado alguna vez? ¿Quién no ha envidiado, enfurecido o deseado a causa de la persona que ama? Saruhiko y Misaki no son la excepción, y su pasado y su presente los han hecho más que un poco pecadores.


_Descargo: K y sus personajes le pertenecen a GoRa y GoHands, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Envy**

 _ **El amor ve claramente, el odio ve aún más claramente, pero los celos ven más agudamente, ya que es amor y odio al mismo tiempo.**_

 _ **(Sarah Brightman)**_

 _Sentado solo en un rincón del bar como parecía ser últimamente su costumbre, Fushimi observaba con perpetuo gesto de hastío y desagrado como en ese momento Misaki, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, platicaba haciendo gestos y espavientos con el resto de los chicos de HOMBRA quienes, haciendo un circulo a su alrededor que casi lograba se perdiera de vista a causa de su baja estatura, lo escuchaban y reían en respuesta a lo que el muchacho acababa de contarles._

 _Allí, en HOMBRA, parecía cómodo y contento, tuvo que reconocer Fushimi; no se asemejaba en nada al chico de doce años que tiempo atrás había sido traicionado y herido por sus supuestos amigos, dejado luego de lado. En aquel entonces, quizás por cosas del destino, Misaki había irrumpido en su vida, aburrida y monótona, obligándolo a prestarle atención. Saruhiko, que era solitario y huraño por naturaleza, no quería un amigo, mucho menos uno como aquel muchacho gritón, idiota y problemático, sin embargo sin darse cuenta como, Misaki Yata había logrado llamar su atención y cierta admiración; logrando que poco a poco aquel sentimiento de reconocimiento y resignación con el cual lo había aceptado en un principio, fuera mutando hasta convertirse en verdadero cariño y amistad… Una amistad que últimamente parecía algo confusa, pensó Fushimi con desagrado. Porque la ansiedad que crecía dentro de él solo deseaba acapararlo de un modo egoísta, sobre todo porque Misaki parecía estar cada vez más lejos de él._

— _Tsk —Saruhiko chasqueó la lengua, molesto, cuando vio que otro de los miembros del grupo, Rikio Kamamoto, pasaba uno de sus enormes y gordos brazos por el cuello de Misaki en un gesto de confianza y camaradería logrando que el chico lo aceptara a pesar de protestar un poco—. Cero puntos, Misaki —murmuró por lo bajo mientras terminaba de apilar un pequeño montón de cerillas sobre la mesa y consideraba seriamente la posibilidad de prenderles fuego y si esto ayudaría a mitigar, aunque fuera un poco, el malestar que parecía estar creciendo de forma alarmante dentro de él._

— _¡Oh, Mikoto-san!_

 _Fushimi levantó la cabeza de golpe nada más oír a Yata pronunciar aquel nombre con la ya habitual adoración que parecía reservar exclusivamente hacia quien era su líder. Suoh Mikoto, el Rey del clan rojo al cual todos ellos pertenecían, acababa de bajar las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso del local que era donde vivía. Su cabello pelirrojo lucía algo desordenado y aún parecía bastante adormilado de su siesta, como si hubiese tenido que despertar de mala gana. Lánguidamente se dejó caer en uno de los taburetes de la barra al mismo tiempo que se ponía un cigarrillo en los labios y lo prendía con un chasquido de sus dedos. Una perfecta demostración de aquel extraño poder que poseía y el cual el Rey había otorgado a todos sus clansmen._

 _Durante unos breves segundos, los ojos ámbar de Suoh se clavaron en Saruhiko que lo estaba observando en silencio. Aquel miedo, aquella sensación de ahogo que siempre parecía embargarlo cuando estaba en presencia de aquel hombre, amenazó con tragárselo de golpe; sin embargo la oportuna llegada de Izumo Kusanagi, segundo al mando del clan y dueño de aquel bar, pareció romper aquel horrible hechizo. Y Fushimi pudo respirar nuevamente, con el corazón acelerado a causa del temor condicionado que aquel abrumador poder siempre provocaba sobre él. Lo odiaba._

— _Que mala impresión das para ser nuestro Rey, Mikoto —lo regaño casi con cariño Kusanagi al tiempo que ponía sobre la barra y frente a su líder un plato de comida recién preparada. Un mechón de su cabello rubio le cayó sobre el rostro, obligándolo a apartarlo con un movimiento—. Los chicos en verdad han estado ocupados hoy. Deberías seguir su ejemplo._

— _Mmm —fue la evasiva respuesta de Suoh antes de meterse una cucharada en la boca, ganándose una mirada de desganado reproche por parte de Kusanagi quien se quitó luego las oscuras gafas para limpiarlas y llamó a otro de los chicos del clan para que le ayudara a repartir los platos con comida._

— _¡Mikoto-san! ¡Mikoto-san! ¡Tienes que oír esto! —Yata, con los ojos avellana brillando de ansiosa felicidad, se acercó a su líder y comenzó a contarle con alegre orgullo como él y Kamamoto habían logrado esa tarde detener a un pequeño grupo que intentaba ingresar drogas y generar problemas en la ciudad de Shizume, que era el territorio de HOMBRA._

 _Misaki parecía tan contento, pensó Saruhiko con el amargo resentimiento tiñendo sus emociones, como si aquel hubiese sido siempre su lugar. Últimamente parecía que el chico solo necesitaba a Suoh Mikoto y a HOMBRA para ser feliz, y Fushimi no podía evitar sentir que el dolor de ser dejado de lado se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en rencor hacia el chico que quería y en envidia cargada de odio hacia el líder de su clan._

 _Miró de mala gana por la ventana y su amargado reflejo le devolvió la mirada. El dolor que sentía en ese momento parecía algo tan vivo, tan abrumador, que ni siquiera las gafas de grueso marco oscuro lograban ocultar el sufrimiento que se percibía en sus ojos azules._

 _Estaba demasiado pálido y delgado, y parecía cansado, tuvo que reconocer Fushimi mientras tiraba de un mechón de su cabello negro un poco más largo de lo habitual. Últimamente el simple hecho de tener que vivir le parecía algo aburrido y agotador. Sus dieciséis años se le estaban haciendo una carga muy pesada._

" _Solo deberías mirarme a mí, Misaki. Solo deberías tener ojos para mí", se dijo para sus adentros Saruhiko mientras observaba nuevamente como su amigo pasaba nervioso una mano por su cabello castaño rojizo al tiempo que miraba con evidente admiración a su Rey. Una admiración que antes de entrar a HOMBRA era solo para él, pensó Fushimi casi con desesperación al comprender que cada día que pasaban en aquel sitio Yata estaba alejándose más y más de su lado._

 _Y el dolor dentro de su pecho creció y junto a él, el odio._

— _Tú también deberías comer algo, Saru-kun. Beber solo refrescos no es bueno para tu salud. Aún estás creciendo._

 _Sorprendido por aquella inesperada interrupción, Fushimi levantó la vista y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Tatara Totsuka, quien acababa de depositar un plato de curry frente a él y posaba de manera casi casual una de sus manos sobre la suya. Su mano que estaba peligrosamente demasiado cerca de la pila de cerillas y a la que inconscientemente había estado a punto de prender fuego. Avergonzado consigo mismo por su falta de control, Fushimi terminó aquel contacto de golpe y miró ceñudo a aquel hombre._

 _Sin pedirle permiso, el tercero al mando de HOMBRA se sentó frente suyo y con un delicado gesto acercó un poco más el plato hacia él como invitándolo a comer. La incomodidad de ser leído por aquellos ojos castaños hizo que a Fushimi se le cerrara el estómago y apartó la comida con gesto de desagrado._

— _Tsk, no tengo hambre. Además no me gustan las verduras._

 _Totsuka apoyó un codo en la mesa y dejó que su mejilla reposara en su mano con gesto casual. Su cabello castaño claro, un poco demasiado largo, ocultaba parcialmente su rostro, sin embargo Saruhiko percibía su mirada levemente compasiva y eso lo llenó de una desesperación que pudo controlar a duras penas, sobre todo cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a Misaki y éste no le devolvió la mirada. Ya nunca lo hacía._

— _Saru-kun —comenzó a decirle Totsuka con su gentileza habitual, aquella que hacía que algo dentro de Fushimi se encogiera y deseara salir corriendo—, tal vez si le hablaras… Hay ocasiones en las que es necesario explicar las cosas…_

 _Avergonzado y furioso, Fushimi se puso de pie cortando bruscamente sus palabras. La decepción que percibió en Tatara solo sirvió para avivar su ira y frustración. Saruhiko tenía ganas de gritar. De destruir aquel lugar y a todos los que estaban allí. Quería hacer desaparecer a Suoh Mikoto por haberle robado a Misaki. Por haberle quitado lo único que Fushimi quería y necesitaba para ser feliz y conservar intacto su pequeño mundo._

— _Tsk, me voy a casa. Estoy cansado —murmuró molesto a Totsuka sin darle ninguna explicación más y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la salida del bar sin despedirse de nadie._

 _El aire frío de mediados de otoño lo golpeó con fuerza en cuanto puso un pie en el exterior, haciéndolo estremecer de frío ya que se había dejado la chaqueta dentro y no tenía intención de regresar a buscarla. Durante unos segundos, Saruhiko se quedó de pie allí, esperando, confiando en que él se daría cuenta de cómo se sentía y saldría a buscarle como tantas otras veces solo para asegurarse de que estaba bien; sin embargo cuando oyó a Yata gritar por algo y luego estallar en carcajadas junto al resto del grupo de HOMBRA, Fushimi comprendió que su espera sería inútil. Misaki ya ni siquiera se daba cuenta cuando él se iba de su lado._

 _Ciertamente la indiferencia era mucho más dolorosa que el odio._

—Eeeehh, Saruuu… ¡SA-RU! ¡SARU! ¡Maldita sea, Saru, préstame atención!

Volviendo a la realidad de golpe, Fushimi miró sorprendido al chico bajo y malhumorado que se encontraba de pie frente a él, con las manos apoyadas sobre las caderas y una expresión asesina en sus ojos color avellana.

—Tsk, que ruidoso. No es necesario que te pongas a gritar de ese modo, Misaki —replicó con desgana, ignorando deliberadamente el indignado enfado de su novio—. Ya te había oído.

—¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Seguro que me estás mintiendo, mono estúpido! ¡Llevo más de cinco minutos llamándote para que me ayudaras con las cosas de la habitación y como no aparecías me preocupé! —un violento sonrojo, mitad enfado, mitad vergüenza, cubrió el rostro de Yata que lo miró molesto. A pesar de lo bajo que era, Fushimi tuvo que reconocer que parecía peligroso—. ¡Me preocupé! ¡Mono idiota! —le repitió molesto el chico antes de darse la media vuelta y salir de allí prácticamente destrozando el piso a cada paso que daba a causa de la rabia.

Sintiéndose un poco culpable, Saruhiko observó las fotografías que su novio guardaba enmarcadas y que él había sacado minutos antes de la caja que estaba desembalando y gracias a las cuales había terminado perdido en aquel horrible recuerdo. Los rostros sonrientes de los miembros de HOMBRA lo observaban eternamente inmutables desde aquellas imágenes, deteniendo en ellas el tiempo de aquellos que ya se habían marchado y desenterrando dentro de él sentimientos que hubiera deseado siguieran estando dormidos.

Pensativo, Fushimi dejó que su dedo índice vagara por el serio rostro de Mikoto. Aquel hombre a quien respetó, temió y odió. Aquel a quien había envidiado más que a nadie por arrebatarle lo único que en verdad amaba. Aquel que había sido su Rey y a quien traicionó.

Inconscientemente, Saruhiko llevó la mano a su clavícula izquierda y rascó el sitio donde tenía la cicatriz que él mismo se había provocado para borrar su marca de _clansman_ cuando renunció a HOMBRA y le informó a Misaki de que se había unido a Scepter 4, traicionándolos. En aquel entonces, Saruhiko solo había estado desesperado por recuperar su atención, y si no podía volver a ser su persona más importante, por lo menos lo conformaba saber que sería a quien más odiara.

Pero Mikoto nunca lo odio.

El Rey del clan rojo ni siquiera pareció sorprendido por su marcha al bando enemigo; de hecho, cada vez que se habían encontrado después de aquello, Fushimi sentía como si Mikoto lo hubiese esperado desde el momento que lo aceptó entre los suyos y le otorgó parte de su poder. Tal vez, pensó, Mikoto era consciente de que su lealtad no había sido para él, sino para Misaki y en lo que éste creía.

Durante una breve fracción de segundo, Saruhiko tuvo la tentación de estrellar la fotografía en el suelo y ver como ésta se hacía pedazos. El dolor y el miedo que le había provocado perder a Misaki aún parecían apoderarse en ocasiones de él, así como la duda de no saber qué hubiera ocurrido con ellos si Suoh Mikoto todavía estuviera vivo. ¿Habría regresado Misaki a su lado? ¿Fushimi hubiera tenido el valor para dejar de lado su rencor y volver a buscarlo? No estaba seguro de la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas, y eso era lo que más odiaba de todo. Odiaba su propia inseguridad.

Fastidiado por el rumbo tan sombrío que habían tomado sus pensamientos, dejó nuevamente las fotografías en la caja donde las había encontrado. Se quitó las gafas y cerró los ojos, presionándolos durante unos segundos con el pulgar y el índice hasta que sintió que la presión que notaba en la cabeza y amenazaba con convertirse en una jaqueca remitía un poco. Luego, más calmado, se fue en busca de Misaki.

Encontró al chico en el cuarto que iban a compartir, afanado sacando cosas de las cajas y acomodándolas aquí y allá. Sin necesidad de observar su rostro, Saruhiko sabía que todavía seguía enfadado con él por el simple hecho de que no le había dicho ni una palabra a pesar de llevar por lo menos un minuto de pie en la puerta de la habitación, esperando. El castigo del silencio.

—Lo siento —murmuró de mala gana Fushimi al tiempo que daba unos cuantos pasos hasta acortar la distancia entre ambos—. Tenía la cabeza en otra parte y no te oí. Lamento haberte preocupado.

Luciendo un poco avergonzado, Misaki se frotó nerviosamente el cuello y asintió un par de veces.

—También siento haberte gritado. Supongo que todo esto —dijo señalando con un gesto de la mano la desordenada habitación abarrotada de cosas— me tiene un poco nervioso. Es como en los viejos tiempos, pero del mismo modo no lo es, ¿verdad, Saru?

Comprendiendo lo que el chico quería decir, Fushimi asintió en respuesta. Algunas veces, el tiempo que habían vivido juntos cuando eran niños le parecía casi como un sueño lejano. En aquel entonces su mundo se había limitado a sus ideales infantiles y a creer que mientras estuvieran juntos todo saldría bien, porque su amistad podía arreglarlo todo. Ahora, años después, Saruhiko sabía que las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Su relación de amistad se había convertido en una mucho más profunda y por lo mismo en algo mucho más complejo. Estar enamorado de alguien y ser correspondido era tan agotador como maravilloso. Amaba a Misaki más que a nada, pero había ocasiones, muchas, muchas ocasiones, en las que deseaba estrangularlo, y Fushimi sabía que el sentimiento era reciproco. Por eso ahora, después de un año saliendo juntos, habían decidido volver a intentarlo. Convivir nuevamente y pensar en un futuro con una vida en común, a pesar de lo difícil que sabían sería el volver a conocerse y aceptar los límites de uno y otro.

Dejándose llevar por un impulso, Saruhiko se dejó caer sentado en la cama y sujetándolo de un brazo, atrajo a Misaki a su lado logando que éste se sentara entre sus piernas abiertas, descansando su espalda contra su pecho. Fushimi apoyó su barbilla contra el hombro de su novio y cerró los ojos un momento al tiempo que le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos, permitiéndose la debilidad de perderse en el calor de su cercanía y la seguridad que le otorgaba el oír el constante y fuerte latido de su corazón latiendo acompasado con el suyo.

Al abrir los ojos, se llevó una sorpresa al ver colocadas sobre uno de los estantes una serie de fotografías de ambos. Algunas antiguas, del tiempo que pasaron juntos en la escuela, así como de cuando estuvieron juntos en HOMBRA y algunas mucho más recientes. Sin embargo no pudo evitar notar aquel espacio en blanco que representaba los años que habían estado distanciados el uno del otro.

Nuevamente los pensamientos de Saruhiko volaron hacia Mikoto y los celos que le había tenido por haber sido el objeto de admiración de Misaki. El miedo y la envidia que el Rey rojo le habían provocado fueron los detonantes del distanciamiento que se había producido entre ambos, y Fushimi le había odiado por eso; sin embargo, en ese momento, mientras sostenía a Yata entre sus brazos y contemplaba el tiempo que habían perdido, comenzó a comprender que más que odio hacia aquel rey toda aquella rabia había estado dirigida hacia sí mismo. Hacia su inseguridad y egoísmo. Hacia su incapacidad de considerarse digno.

Como si percibiera la angustia que se había apoderado de él, Misaki levantó una mano y comenzó a acariciar su oscuro cabello con su torpeza y la poca delicadeza que lo caracterizaba, aun así Saruhiko no protestó y lo dejó hacer mientras sentía el peso de su corazón aligerarse poco a poco.

—Eh, Saru, hagamos recuerdos —le dijo repentinamente Misaki, sin dejar de acariciarlo—. Hagamos muchos, muchos recuerdos juntos. Para que dentro de diez, veinte o treinta años, podamos mirarlos y los recordemos como algo bueno. Para rememorar nuestra vida juntos.

¿Treinta años más? ¿Una vida juntos?

Misaki era un idiota, pensó Saruhiko tras escuchar su petición. De hecho, siempre lo había sido, se recordó. No era para nada listo y era demasiado impulsivo y bocazas, no obstante había ocasiones en las que sin saber cómo, el chico decía o hacia algo que era lo adecuado para salvar a Fushimi de su propia destrucción. Misaki siempre había tenido la capacidad de ver a través de él y ayudarlo a encontrar el centro.

—Cien puntos, Misaki —murmuró contra su hombro y se giró un poco para verlo justo en el mismo momento en que su novio lo miraba extrañado.

—¿Has dicho algo, Saru?

—Nada importante —mintió—. Solo comenté que me parece bien. Lo de hacer recuerdos y todo eso —sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Fushimi extrajo de su bolsillo su PDA y tomó una foto del chico que lo observaba con cara de asombrado horror—. Tsk, luces terrible. No tienes encanto para este tipo de cosas, Misaki —dijo al tiempo que tomaba una fotografía tras otra mientras su novio se escapaba de su abrazo e intentaba quitarle el aparato de las manos.

—¡Dame eso de una maldita vez, estúpido mono! —protestó indignado—. ¡Bórralas de inmediato!

—Pero si fuiste tú quien dijo que teníamos que hacer recuerdos, ¿no, Misaki~? —Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en sus labios y no pudo evitar sentirse realmente feliz cuando, perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia al oírle canturrear su nombre de aquella forma que detestaba, el chico se arrojó sobre él para quitarle si era necesario por la fuerza la PDA.

—¡No esta clase de recuerdos, Saru! ¡No era esto a lo que me refería! —Misaki le dio un empujón lo suficientemente fuerte para desestabilizarlo y lograr tumbarlo sobre la cama, sin embargo su indignación creció aún más cuando vio la sonrisa de burlesca suficiencia que le dirigió Fushimi—. Realmente voy a hacer que pagues por esto, maldito mono. ¡Voy a patearte el trasero y entonces…!

Cortando su ristra de amenazas, Fushimi tiró de él hacia la cama y lo calló de golpe aprisionando sus labios bajo los suyos. Noto como el enfado y la resistencia de Misaki cedían y poco a poco, mientras se besaban y acariciaban una y otra vez, permitiendo que las dudas, los miedos y la ansiedad pasaran a un segundo plano mucho menos importante que ese momento. Nada podía importarles más que el saber que se tenían nuevamente el uno al otro y ya nada los iba a separar. Habían aprendido la lección a base de mucho, mucho dolor.

Horas más tarde, con Misaki desnudo y completamente dormido a su lado, la visión borrosa de Saruhiko se posó otra vez en las fotografías de ambos y pensó en aquella que había dejado todavía guardada en aquella caja.

Ni Totsuka ni Mikoto habían tenido una segunda la oportunidad para contemplar los errores de su vida y hacer las cosas bien; sin embargo él, y quizás sin merecerlo realmente, sí la había obtenido.

Aquellos años de odio, rencor y sufrimiento no eran algo por lo que desearía volver a pasar, pero Saruhiko sabía que le habían servido para madurar, un poco, y comprender que el amor no podía ser siempre algo egoísta.

El mundo que ahora compartía con Misaki ya no era algo pequeño e íntimo que solo les pertenecía a ellos dos. No, de hecho, su mundo se había convertido en algo muy grande, lleno de personas, de risas y enfados, de frustraciones y logros, de momentos tristes y otros alegres. Sí, habían recuperado su mundo, pero ya no era el mundo con el que soñaban años atrás y ya tampoco soñaban con conquistarlo pensando que juntos eran invencibles y podían lograr cualquier cosa.

Era algo completamente cierto, pensó Saruhiko mientras se giraba lo suficiente en la cama para pasar un brazo sobre Misaki y abrazarse a él; ya no iban a conquistar el mundo, sino que iban a crear uno nuevo juntos; uno mucho más pequeño y alcanzable, y que sin embargo era, sin lugar a dudas, el sueño más ambicioso que nunca habían tenido. Así como también el más maravilloso.

* * *

 _A todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo y leer, realmente espero les haya gustado._

 _Esta historia ha nacido más que nada por la petición de una lectora de mis otros fanfictions y mi curiosidad por saber qué tal se me daría probar en otro fandom, así que después de ver todo lo que pude ver y leer todo lo que encontré de K y esta pareja, me atreví a probar con esta historia; así que en verdad espero no haya quedado muy rara ni nada._

 _Este fanfiction contará con siete capítulos, y bueno, como dice un poco su título, reflejará en casa uno de ellos alguno de los siete pecados capitales, partiendo con el primero, envidia. También, a diferencia de mis otras historias, esta vez me he arriesgado a hacer cada capítulo como un one-shot independiente, y a pesar de que tendrán más o menos una linealidad temporal y una base en común, cada uno de ellos será una historia aparte. ¡Lo que curiosamente me ha resultado mucho más difícil que hacer un fanfiction de muchos capítulos!_

 _Y para MagicFaerie, ¡he cumplido! Me tarde, sí, pero aquí está finalmente esta historia. Muchas gracias por la paciencia y los ánimos. Ojalá te guste y esperes con ganas la próxima actualización._

 _Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos quienes leyeron y espero nos leamos en el siguiente capítulo._


End file.
